


Won't you stay?

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nux didn’t always talk in his sleep, but occasionally, he would. Sometimes he dreams of places green, vibrant and beautiful. He doesn’t know what they mean, can’t even begin to understand, but they’re welcome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Summery is 100% misleading for a reason.  
> This is dedicated to my friend Ryan, he requested a Sux nightmare drabble. <3

It was hard to get a good night's sleep in Citadel. The air is rancid and filled with the smell of sick. There weren’t the comforts of the old world to help with sleep. The cold night air is sharp and biting, deep into the bones of the warboys. Light is scarce, only 4 torches in the room. Sometimes, if the boys kept quiet enough, you could hear the death rattles of dying boys in their sleep or soft murmurs from dreams.

Nux didn’t always talk in his sleep, but occasionally, he would. Sometimes he dreams of places green, vibrant and beautiful. He doesn’t know what they mean, can’t even begin to understand, but they’re welcome. He feels warmth and something that makes his heart jump and flutter pleasant. It’s akin to the feeling of listening to the Coma-Doof Warrior play his more ‘gentle’ songs. Nux loves these dreams, as much as it disappoints him when he wakes up. But he’d never tell anyone about these.

Other nights, he dreams of fire and chrome. Not the kind in the middle of war that gets his blood pumping, his heart racing out of his chest. His nightmares feel too real, it’s too much for him and his senses, but he’ll gladly shake them off and pretend they didn’t happen. 

But sometimes, they’re too real. This night in particular, Nux is dreaming of being out on the road, with Slit. It begins light, like their patrols. Suddenly the scene is changing too fast for him to process and he can feel panic flooding his chest. It feels too tight, too tight to breathe. They’re surrounded by spikey cars and buzzards. Nux feels a surge of adrenaline, like he’s close to death. The car is getting close to his side, and Slit is readying a thunderstick. 

Slit throws the thunderstick, Nux watches in the rearview mirror with baited breath. He can hardly breathe from the smoke and the tightness in his chest, feels like he’s suffocating. The shrapnel from the explosion blows back, and Nux sees it hit Slit. Slit falls back and off the car and Nux doesn’t have enough time to stop. He looks up, hoping to see his lancer get up, hoping he’s fine. What will he do without him? 

But when he looks up, Slit isn’t there laughing from the high of a near-death experience. Slit is gone. 

Nux surges awake in a panic, his heart is beating faster than pistons in a nice car. He can feel his heartbeat all over, can hear it amplified in his ears. Sweat is dripping from his forehead, down his back, collecting in the divots of his bones. Cold air from the room cools the hot sweat and skin, making a shiver run up Nux’s spine. He’s breathing hard and erratic, it hurts his lungs, makes it feel like icy stabs in his chest and throat. 

Slit is wide awake next to him, eyes narrowed and watching. Nux looks over carefully, it’s hard to make eye contact. He knows Slit saw the whole thing. “Did I wake you up.” it sounds more like he knows, rather than actually inquiring. 

“Nah, I was already awake. Had to piss.” it’s a blatant lie and they both know it. But it’s for Nux’s sake. “Wanna tell me why yer writhin’ and kickin’ me in your sleep?” his tone isn’t mad but it isn’t quite gentle either. It’s hushed, sure, but not gentle. That wasn’t Slit’s style.

“It’s nothing. Just a dream.” Nux sounds so sure of himself, but he really wants nothing more than to tell Slit what happened.

“Tell me.” is all Slit says, eyes hard and challenging. Nux is surprised he’s asking. He must’ve looked truly pathetic and mediocre.

“I….. You… You died. Saving me.” Nux can’t bring himself to finish the sentence or tell the full story, and Slit can see it. Slit studies his face for a moment before nodding slowly. He grabs Nux and pulls him to him, head to his chest. Nux is surprised, but this is welcome. The reassurance that his lancer is there with him, and they can still ride into Valhalla together.

“Sleep. Don’t want you makin’ me look mediocre tomorrow.” Is all he says before he hears a small snore from Nux. Mission accomplished.


End file.
